


Angel Garden

by Rainbownomja



Series: Writers Month 2019 Prompts [25]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Loves his Houseplants (Good Omens), Crowley is Bad at Feelings (Good Omens), Crowley is a hopeless romantic, Flash Fic, Flowers, Fluff, Gardens & Gardening, He loves Aziraphale more, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Oblivious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), implied - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-27 16:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20410600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbownomja/pseuds/Rainbownomja
Summary: Crowley's favorite plants are nowhere in his flat.





	Angel Garden

**Author's Note:**

> Writers month prompt: Flowers

It was no secret that Crowley was a greater deity when it came to plants. Some of the ones in his green room were thousands of years old, taken from civilizations he’d long forgotten the names of. He’d never say which ones were his favorites for the simple reason that nobody knew about them. No favorite of his was in the green room. No, those flowers were in his angel garden on the roof of his flat. There was only one way to get up there, and it was to slither. 

The garden was a small plot of green surrounding a small antique bird bath he’d taken from Rome during the great fire. Aziraphale had remarked on its intricate spirals carved in the marble and seemed taken with it. And well, Crowley was nothing if not a romantic. 

Not that anyone would know that. 

But the marvel of his angel garden were the flowers. Each section was surrounded by blue hostas that shone like ghosts in moonlight. In the center were sets of angelonia angustifolia, masdevallia, moth, and cattleya orchids, and begonia coccinea. But his favorite, which wrapped tightly around the bath were Dream Angel’s, a very specific type of angels trumpet that unfurled like a silk dress, its pale pink color reminded him of Aziraphales blush every time he’d saved him. 

Nobody knew about his angel garden. At least, not until Crowley proposed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed please leave a comment and a kudos, I love hearing from y'all. 
> 
> Want to keep up with my work? Follow me on tumblr @AvalonPendragonWrites
> 
> See you tomorrow!


End file.
